Race Team Mar
by Jakwriter loved by Jesus
Summary: A year after Jak killed Mizo,Jak is back in Kras City with Sonic,Shadow,Sly,Crash Bandicoot,Link,and Zelda to win the Kras city Races once again! Jak has to Win all of them to save Keria, Amy Rose,and Sly's cane and gang! Crash came to just help!
1. The Kidnapping

I do not own any the charicters in this Story

One day Jak Was at the NaughtyOttsel with Daxter. Daxter Got Drunk and fell asleep. "Jak!" shouted Keria as she ran into the NaughtyOttsel. "A man in a black coat Droped this off and said was for you!" shouted Keria. Jak took the envalope and ripped it open. He read the note. it read _Jak you have to come back to Kras city for another season of combat racing Sinsely Rayn. _"Does she think I'm Stupid!" Shouted Jak as he put the note down. Thats when Daxter woke up. "What?" asks Daxter still half alsleep. "Maybe Keria"! "Keria!?" Jak turned around and saw the man in the black Leather coat Running with Keria. "Hey you!" Shouted Jak as he Ran to catch up. As soon as Jak got outside the man was gone. Damn! Shouted Jak as Daxter walked out of the NaughtyOttsel still Half-asleep. Jak turned around and saw Daxter. Dax we are going back to Kras City" Said Jak with a depressed look on his face. "Yeah Ok"! Shouted Daxter as he fell over. "What!?" shouted Daxter when he relized what Jak said. _Mean while at Kras City_..." Wait till Jak Disobeys to kill her!" Shouted Rayn. the man that kidnapped Keria came out holding her mouth shut. "Yes Ma'm!" Awnserd the Hench man. Then He said "Oh uh..Jak and his team Should be here by tomorrow". "Exellent!" Answered Rayn.


	2. The MetelHeads

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! Yelled Daxter as Jak ran to the port. Don't Worry Dax we can handle Racing Again"! "It's Not that It's That"! Shouted Daxter as he pointed At The MetalHeads that were In the way. "Ahh!" Shouted Jak as he stopped running And took out his Scatter Gun. He shot them And continued running to the port. They got on the boat safe and sound.


	3. New Team Members

Just as Jak got off of the boat Daxter Said "Jak lets head back to our Racing Base So we can Be safe!". Jak Anwsered "Yeah maybe we Should". When Jak and Daxter Got To ther Base Door they Saw One Racoon, and Two hedgehogs. "Hey"! "are you the person we were susopped To meet" Asks The Blue Hedgehog. Daxter then Said "AHHHHHHHHHHHH"! "More Talking Animals"! "Jak anwsered "I guess"? "Well are we going to go in"? asks The Racoon. "Ok" said Jak as he walked up to the door and Put his hand on The HandScanner. The Racoon Said "Wow High Tech."! "Now before We go in may I asks Why are all of you are here"? The Blue Hedgehog anwsered "Well me and Shad. here were Ruining Another one of my enimies Plots And A darklooking hedgehog Kidnaped Amy and then Shadow Agreed to Come to this water City to help me save Amy!". The Racoon then Said "Well I was on a heist with my gang and then Someone stole my cane". Then Jak asks "Ok what are your names?". The Racoon Anwsered " My name is Sly Cooper The Master Thief". The Blue Hedgehog Anwsered "My name is Sonic...Sonic the Hedgehog". The two colered Hedgehog anwsered "my name is Shadow The Hedgehog". "Well" "Jak said "now For you three My name is Jak this is Dax. "Hi!" said Daxter. "are we going in or what"? Asks Sly. "Ok Lets go in" Said Jak as everyone walked in door.


	4. The Choas Emeralds

Everyone Was doing what they wanted to do. Then Sonic Asks "Is it ok if I asks you something Jak?". "Yeah sure!" anwsered Jak. Then Sonic said "Well I brought these Jelwls that I need to keep somewhear". "Well you could Put them in that Trophy case" Said Jak as he pointed to an empty Trophy Case in the corner of the Room. "Thanks!" said Sonic as he walked over to it and placed the Seven Jelwls In the case. "So What do these Jelwls Do?" asks Daxter. "Do they get you money"? Asks Daxter. Sonic Anwsered "No! "They grant you Unlimded Power". Daxter asks "could It get me a lot of money With it's Unlimed Power" Asks Daxter. "No!" "I already told you NO!."! "ok"! "ok"! "don't Shout!" said Daxter. Jak looked at the main Window and saw Shadow Looking out of it. Jak walked over To Shadow And asks "Whats Wrong Shadow?". Shadow anwsered "I recently fought Black aleins But I am wondering if they Can Get to here Kras City". "well" Jak Said "I do not know anything about Black aleins but I can Tell you that we can get you Freind Amy back". "Thank you" said Shadow Gratefully. "Your welcome" said Jak as he walked into The old Car garge from JakX. Shadow walked in too and asks "so you worked on your cars here?". "Yes I did and I will again" Anwsered Jak. "Well It's Not a dump" said Shadow with a grin on his face. Jak then anwsered "Well Yeah it's not a dump but it also has a lot of Bad membories in it". "What Do you mean?" Asks Shadow. Jak anwsered "Well A lot of Bad and good things have happened Here and in Kras City". "Any Way Shad. the first race Is tommorow" Said Jak. Then Shadow said "Yeah"! "It's Acctully a new experance For me and Sonic". "Will you be ready for the race?" asks Jak. "Yes" "I will I will" said Shadow.


	5. Do we have a Team name?

"Have the cars got here Yet"? asks Jak. "Yeah there here" anwsered Sonic. "Ok then everybody get you cars panited and ready so we can be ready for the first Race" said Jak as he helped Sonic get Started on his car. A few hours later everyone was ready and Jak Went to take a look at Everyones Cars. He went to Sonic's Car first. Sonic's car Had a blue cover with Red lines. "Good piant job" said Jak as he walked over to the TV screen and saw pecker on it. Pecker said "We got our Champion from last year and He has a new race team". "Ok Jaks race team does not have a name yet but Here are the new rookies on his team" said pecker as he brought up a picture of Sonic and said "Sonic the hedgehog He runs preety fast too". then Jak looked away and Inspeced The other Cars. Jak then Said "Ok now we have to do the Training Missons". Sly asks "whats a Trainaing misson"? Jak anwsered "Well you have to do those to qulifie for the Season. "Ok so lets do it"! shouted Sly. When Jak got out on the track he did his Training missons and headed back to the base. "So how did it go for all of you"? asks Jak with a grin. Sonic said "Well They were Hard and easy at the same time you know like... I am used to that speed". "And you Shad."? asks Jak. "well it was more than Exciting I can say that" anwsered Shadow. Then Sly said "I got sick the first few mins. but I got used to it and so that means It will be Toadlly Fun". "well then all we have to do now is wait for the first race said Jak with a mad look on his face. "okey lets Wait then" said Sonic as he Looked out the window. "By the way do we have a team name"? asks Sonic. Jak then Anwsered "Yeah Race Team Mar". "Wow good name" said Sonic.


	6. The First Race

"Ok Jak so your New team name is Race Team Mar"? asks pecker. "Yeah" anwsered Jak. "Ok then are you ready for the race Jak and team Mar"? asks Pecker. Jak anwsered "I know Sonic,Shadow and,Sly are ready so am I and Dax". "Ok then Get your cars out to Spargus city with The Zoomer Transport". "whats a Zoomer"? asks Sly. "Lets go"! Shouted Jak. they got to Spargus city And got ther Cars out on the Track. Sly Asks again "Whats a Zoomer Jak"? "its a hovering car OK Sly"! Shouted Jak. "ok! ok! Lets check out the compition!" shouted Sly. Jak then Asks For the list of competers and then got the list. "It says _DarkHog,Neo,Creture _and thats all it says" anouned Jak. "That DarkHog seems like...what took Amy" said Sonic. "Then Lets win the race And find him" said Jak. then Jak asks Sonic "Is that ok"? Sonic awsered "Yeah sure". Then they all herd A computer voice say "All RaceTeams must report to ther Race cars". "We have to go" said Jak. they got to ther cars and started the engines. Sonic saw a purple glowing Hedgehog in the purple car next to him. "who are you"? asks Sonic. He turned His head and said "DarkHog is my name". "You Kidnapped Amy"! Yelled Sonic. "Do not accuse" said the Dark Hedgehog. " I am going to win this race and you will have to leave and give Amy back" said Sonic. "I will make a deal" said the dark Hedgehog. "Whats your Deal"? asks Sonic. 3,2,1, Go! Shouted pecker. "later" said the Hedgehog as he sped forward. "ahhh"! shouted Sonic as he pushed his foot down on the Pedal and spead forward. he ran into a Yellow Eco weapon pod and then He looked at his control panel and saw a missle Weapon icon. he looked back up at the road and saw a purple car in it was DarkHog. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! laughed Sonic as he pushed the Yellow Eco butten and it fired Missles and hit DarkHog. He launched two other missles And blew Darkhog Up. "Yes he's gone"! shouted Sonic As he Turned the Steering Weel on a Steep turn. Sonic passed the line in 1st Place. "Fastest Thing alive" said Sonic as he got out of his car. He ran over to His team. Jak said to Sonic "good job sonic" with a smile. "Thanks" said Sonic. Sly then "Said I... doged all the missles,gernades,and Machine gun bullets". Jak then said to Sly "Yeah we'll talk about that later". Jak asks Sonic "what happen to that Dark hedgehog I did not see him on the Track"?. "I...Killed him near the bigging of the race" said sonic. "oh"! Now lets go back to base and celbrate your win" said Jak. "okey" said Sonic. thats when pecker flew over to Jak and his team with a floating Camara. "Wow is that a floting camara"? asks Sly as pecker Looked at him. "We are here live with Our winners"! shouted Pecker as he looked at the camara with a big grin. "Sonic the hedgehog came in first and then Jak came in second and Sly came in third Ejde came in forth and 5th was shadow and...Thats all we have time for today Racefans! shouted pecker as the camara Turned off. "Jak your new team is making the Ratings burst with more than 1000 stars almost as old as me" said pecker. "hey bird when is the next race?" asks Shadow. "the name is peckerrrr!" shouted Pecker with an accent. Then Pecker said "and the next race is tomorrow!" shadow anwsered "ok I'll Be ready!


	7. What?

_Later that night at the Racing Base..._Jak was watching the T.V. in the Racing Base and a women News Reporter came up on the screen. the news reporter then said "Over in Kras City the first race took place in Spargus city and there is already one Crash eailer today". Just as the Report ended Sonic walked in with two glass's full of Beer. Sonic sat down by Jak. Jak asks "so did you have any fun today at the Race?". Sonic anwsered "well it has to be fun". Jak Grabed one of the glass's and Started to Drink it. Jak then Asks "have you ever drank this stuff?". Sonic anwsered "No I normlly don't Drink this". that when there was a knock on the door. Jak said "I'll Get it" as he walked over to the door. It opend and there was a Yellow Two taled Fox. The Fox asks "Ummm...Is Sonic Here?" Jak asks "Who are you?". The Fox Anwsered "I am Miles tales Prower"! Jak then said "Ok What are you here for?". Tales Anwsered "He said That He Needed a macanic to Work on some Cars". Then tales said "oh and this orange guy was wanting to come with me". then an orange Marsupil poped out. "Well come on in" said Jak with a worried Expressen on his face. Jak asks the Marsupil What his name was. he Said "Hehahadhajagfgf" Which means Crash. As soon as Sonic saw Tales He Shouted "Tales You made it!". Tales Anwsered "Yeah Sonic". "so how did you two Meet?" Asks Jak as he looked over at the Counter where Daxter was geting Drunk and Talking to a drunk Sly. Sonic anwsered "well, I was stoping Eggman (you all know what I mean)and I met Tales he started to follow me on my Adventures". "Thats it" said Sonic with a grin on his face. Tales asks "Where are these Cars you were Talking about". Sonic anwsered "Back in the garage" as he pointed to the Garage. Tales said "Mabey I should get to work on them Right". Jak said "well I'll Show you where to go". as Sonic looked away from Jak and Tales he saw a news Report. The women came up on the screen again and she was standing in front of a Ship. "A Black alein Ship!" Shouted Shadow. Shadow got up and ran out the door to get rid of the ship Before The alens got out of the ship. shadow was back in just a few hours. "they Got out" said Shadow with a Defeated look. Jak asks "what?"

_What happen to the black aleins? that Questen will be awnsered in the next Chapter of RACE TEAM MAR! _


	8. Crash Bandicoot

"What?" asks Jak Confused. Sonic Anwsered "The Black alens Escaped and"..."We do not have time for this" Interuped Shadow. Tales Explaned What Black aleins were. Just as Tales Finished the "Pecker Show' started. Pecker came on the Screen and said "welcome to the pecker Show where you see Combat racing". Then he continued "we have two News Reports for you". he Started to tell the News "we have some New Tracks" as pictures of Green hill,paris,and Happly Ever Faster poped up on the Screen. then Sonic,Sly and,Crash noticed the familer places. "This just in" said Pecker There are Four more racers joining the races. we can not tell you there names. Then Pecker told the other News report "the second news Report is We have a new ColorCommtator and his name is SpongeBob SqaurePants. thats when a yellow Sponge with a water glass on it's head came out saying "Thank You! ThankYou!". "So SpongeBoob I mean Spongebob do you have any Likes of this show?" asks Pecker. The Sponge Said "Yeah I like the...ICECREAM!". "Pathtic Fool" whipered Shadow to himself. Jak then asks "so Crash do you want to Join Our Team?". Crash Anwsered "HEHEHEHEH!" which means Yes. "ok tails is working on our Cars right now" said Jak. "Yeah!" Shouted Sonic as he Punced the air everyone heard Pecker's Last words before the Show Ended "the Next race is tomorow Everybody"

_Will Sonic notice Green Hill zone? will Tails do a good job with the Cars? Find out in the next Chapter of RACE TEAM MAR! _


	9. A theif,an alien, and BlackDoom

_Later that morning..._"I've got to be careful" thought Sly to himself as he opened the door of the racing base. Sly had decided to break in to Kras Cities town square bulding (you know the bulding where Jak and his freinds drank the poison in JakX. It was 3 in the morning when Sly got up. Sly ran to the town square and Inspected the bulding for ways to get in. Sly then said "well this Damn city has no Ways into the bulding's". then he noticed a vent at the bottom Of the bulding he wispered to himself "yeah now we are going to kick some Ass". Sly tiptoed to the vent and opened the vent. he Cralwed into the vent. he kept Cralwing on and on. then he stoped Crawling to take a Breather. "Damn!" "why can't I get somewhere in like three mins?" wispered Sly to himself. after about 5 mins. of more Crawling he saw a room (the room that Jak and his freinds Drink the poison in). He saw a floting Thing in robes (Black Doom) and a women with her hair tied up (Rayn). The floting thing said "Why do I have to deal with the fools in this city to find shadow when I could just kill him myself". "Shadow?" wispered sly to himself. he continued to lisen. the Women anwsered him "well Black Doom it is important for Jak to have a team and Shadow is the ultimate Lifeform. "What?!" thought Sly to himself. Black Doom turned around and looked at the area Sly was in. "Damn" wispered Sly to himself. Black Doom said "Rayn I sence Thermel Teampetures in this Vent". "damn" said Sly to himself for a Second time. "well open it then" said Rayn. Black Doom Opened and and saw Sly. Sly said "oh Crap". Black Doom turned around and said to Rayn "I told you this would happen". Black Doom turned around and noticed that he was gone. "find Him He Shouted to some animals that looked kinda like him. Sly was sliding down the Vent at the speed of about 40 miles per Hour. He landed at the bottam and then he thought to himself "I better get back to the base and tell Jak and the Gang". He started to run away and then To Black and Red Cretures Stoped him. Sly was helpless because he did not have his cane. He Jumped over them and Ran to the base but the aliens chased him. Sly Ran to the Door and Started to knock on it Jak Shouted Sly as he looked back at the aliens that wher coming at him. The Door Opened Jak was there Jak asks "Whats Wrong Sly". Sly anwsered Jak as he pointed to the aleins that where right thre "What the!?! Shouted Jak as he took out his Sccater Gun. He Shot them But it only Knocked then down. he shot then again and it killed them. "So who where Those Retards" asks Jak as he switced his gun from hand to hand. Sly Anwsered "I have no idea but I have something to you and Our freinds. Sly and Jak walked in and Sly told Shadow and others the news. Shadow anwsered "I told you that They where here" said Shadow with an angrey impression. Jak asks "So this Black Doom is the leader of the aliens?". "so Shadow is that correct?" asks Jak. Shadow closed his eyes and thought for a minute. Shadow then anwsered "yes I Beat him about 2 years ago". Sly told everyone "This women named Rayn was there". Jak's impression grew grim. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Jak as his Skin Changed into a shade of light blue. Everyone was surprised by that. Daxter yelled "Ahhhh! it's DarkJak again!". "Who's DarkJak?" asks Sonic confused. Daxter anwsered loudly "It's Jak when you piss him of!". DarkJak had Light purple Lighting coming out of his fingers. Thats when Jak's Skin turned Back to a peach color and his eyes turned Back to small blue pupils. Sorry said Jak with his eyes closed and head turned to the other side. daxter Said to Jak "Don't worry "Jak we will all win these Races and Beat those bad Guys in there Groins or...you get the idea" shouted Daxter. That started a fire in Jak's Heart. He wanted To save Keria not race. Sly then Responded "Yeah Jak we can kill this Black Doom and Rayn". "Yeah ok" said Jak as everyone went to bed thinking what was Black Doom reasoning for wanting to kill Shadow?. _Any questions you want to ask me about this Chapter Send me a message or Leave a review and I will respond to the review. Please do not make any Bad comments because I worked really hard to come up with this story. it was also tireing to write this Chapter. Wait for the next chapter to find out what happens to darkHog(the guy sonic thought he killed in the first race) and what happens to Rayn. _


	10. the 2nd Race

_The next morning after what happend in chap nine and Crash does not Race yet until his car gets there..._Jak got up thinking about the night before when he turned into DarkJak. He was also thinking about keria and the Next Race. "Jak!" shouted Daxter. "Jak get up" said daxter for the like 500th time. Jak got up and went into the main room. Sly looked at Jak and said "well good morning Jakie boy". "Morning Sly" responded Jak with a tired Voice. "Whats wrong?" asked sly. Jak crossed his arms and gave him a look like YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG. Jak sat down and His morning meal. After he was done he went into the garage to see how Tails was doing. "Hey Tails are you working or hardly working?" asked Jak with a grin. Tails anwsered "Yeah Jak I am working but right now I'me resting". "Ok are we prepared for the race?" asked Jak. you could tell that Jak was in a better mood. Tails was really Tired. Tails then anwsered "Yeah I think so". Jak asked "what did you install?". Tails got up and said "I installed a JetBlaster which increses your Blue Eco boost". "By the way what is Blue eco" asks Tails looking worried. "Ok Eco is the life force of the world and it was made by the Precurcers which is also what Daxter is" anwsered Jak. "Ok Jak" said tails worried about not understading about what Jak said as he walked back over to the Sonic's Car. As Jak ran out of the Garage he shouted to tails "see ya Later Tails!". Jak turned his head and saw the Trophy case with the Choas Emeralds in it. He thought to himself "Rayn could not win without those gems". he continued to walk to the desk. Pecker was there. "Jak" said Pecker Excited. "What?" asked Jak. Pecker anwsered "You have to go to Green hill for the next race". Sly jumped up and asks "ok do we get to take the Zoomer?". Sonic was looking down at the desk and had a Depressed Face. "Ok Everyone lets go!" Shouted Jak. When they got to Green Hill Zone Daxter looked around and Said "Wow this place is butiful unlike Haven city". Sonic said "Yeah well it's going to be the stage for a Bloody Battle". Daxter Turned around on Jak's sholder and jumped on Sonic's Top left Quill and asked "So this is where you came From?". Sonic anwsered "Yes it is". at that moment Jak said "Ok everyone lets get to our cars on the Track". When Jak got to His Car he saw a Blue Furred animal that was about Daxter's size. daxter looked over and Shouted "Hey you ass!". The blue Creture Looked at him and Put up his middle finger up at him. "Yeah back to you" shouted Daxter. Jak told Daxter "Daxter stop or we'll be kicked out of the races". Just then the count Down Started 3,2,1,GO! Jak Pushed his foot on the pedal and his car dashed forward. Jak turnd a Small Passage and Hit a Yellow Eco Pod. he looked down and saw a missle icon. Daxter shouted "there he is shoot him!". Jak Thought Quick and Shot the missle at The car ahead of him. it was The blue Creture. Jak Pressed it again and two more missles shot out. It missed Him. Jak Hit another yellow Eco pod and it was a PeaceMaker. Jak Lauched it and it it hit The Three Racers in front of him. Jak was now in first Place. He took another turn. at the end of the Race Jak passed the finish line in first place. Jak got out of his Car and Daxter jumped onto his shoulder. Jak walked over to his Freinds. Sly said "hey Jak You did a good Job out there". "Yeah Thanks" responded Jak. Sonic Jumped about 2 feet into the air and Shouted "another race won!". Pecker came in only about one minute. Pecker said That blue Creture that you killed was on Race Team rayn and Jak Did you know that That your not going back to Your racing base in Kras City?". "What?!" asks sonic in surprise. Race Taem Rayn thought Jak to himself. your going to stay in that bulding over there. Jak and Race Team Mar left over to the bulding and made themselfs at home. everyone but Sonic that is. _Any thing to ask me about this chapter leave a review so that I can answer your questions. Next Chap might have some action in it._


	11. Race Team Mar Vs BlackDoom

Shadow saw a lot of stuff in Green Hill but one thing he loved the most was the Race Team Rayn Base. Shadow Put his ear to the door. He thought to himself for a minute and Then He threw a Punch into the door and the door had broken down and hit the floor. Shadow said to himself "that was too easy". he walked in. he looked around at his surroudings He saw nothing But barrels of a liquid called Dark Eco. Thats when a man in a BlackLether coat came out of nowhere. the man asked "Who are you and Why are you here?". Shadow Closed his eyes and Grined "I am Shadow the hedgehog and your pitiful life comes to an end today". the man laughed and said "Yeah well guess What I have the Matrix on my side". "And another thing said the man My name is Neo". Shadow said "I am the Ultimate life Form and I can enduce Chaos Control". at the same moment Shadow and Neo Jumed at each other. Shadow Shouted "Choas Control!". At the same Time Neo Used the Matrix. Time had slowed down but niether One was going any Slower. Shadow Teloported and Reappered behind Neo's head. Shadow put his fists back ready to hit him on the head as he Said "Now Your So called Matrix must bow it's name before mine". He hit Neo on the the Back of the Head then Neo was on the Ground. Shadow said again "I am the Ultimate Life Form Nothing can beat me!". Neo said With a Weak Voice "You and your Team can Not lose all of us Depend on you". "What!?" Shouted Shadow Clueless. Neo did Not anwser. Shadow turned around and heard a voice "Wow you even Beat Neo!" "Good Job Shadow!" said the Voice. It sounded like a womens voice. "Who are you?" Asked Shadow. The person walked out. It was Rayn. "Rayn!" Shouted Shadow. Yes Shadow someone wants you as Black Doom came out of the Shadows. "Hello Shadow" said Black Doom. "BlackDoom?" said Shadow as he took a step back. Black Doom said more than that "shadow you thought That you killed me but you only Destroyed The BlackComet not me or My Army". Then he continued "Now I must kill you for what you did 2 years ago". "Shadow!" shouted Jak as Shadow turned around. the whole Team was there. "Shadow lets get out of here!" shouted Sly. Sly noticed Black Doom and Shouted "Look It's Black Doom!". Shadow Turned around as Daxter Shouted "He sure is UGLLLLLY!". Shadow said to Black Doom "Now me and My frends will beat you". Ha! Ha! Ha! Laughed Black Doom. then Shadow Telported and appered at the Back Of Black Doom and Struck him So hard he went Flying Over to Sonic. Sonic Jumped Up and gave Black Doom a Nice Kick in the Head. That kick sent Black Doom Flying Toward Jak. Jak Took out his Peacemaker and launced the energy ball at Black Doom. The Energy Ball sent him towards Crash. Crash Laughed HEHEHE! Crash Jumped and Spun around Knocking Black Doom Towards Sly. Sly Jumped and threw a Bomb at him and that sent him to the Floor. Black Doom Floted back up and said to Race Team Mar "You and your freinds are powerful So all I can do is Kill you all on the Race Track. Shadow shoted "You Wish!". Black Doom Disapered and Rayn was gone to. Then Race Team Mar heard Rayn's Voice in the Specker "Jak we will give you Extra help with you knowing who is on my team". She Said all of the people on her Team "Rayn,Cortex,Black Doom,Creture,DarkHog. "Didn't we kill that Creture and Darkhog?" Asks Jak. Shadow wasn't paying any atention He was thinking about what had just happen. Race Team Mar went Back to there Base and went to sleep.


	12. Shadow's Near Death

_the next morning..._when Jak got up it was yet another Day Of Destruction and Hate. Jak walked into the the new kitchen that he was not yet used to and Sly was there. "Jak Yesterday you did a good job Knocking That Black Doom to Crash". Crash turned around from the counter and he had a big Grin on his face. Jak Thought to himself as he looked at Crash "what a jolly Roger he is". Sly looked at Jak worried and asked "Jak can you tell me what your adventures where again?". Jak sat down on One of the chairs and started to tell his story "Well Daxter Got turned into an ottsel By falling into a pool of DarkEco and we had to go to Gol witch Was DarkEco Crazy himself". "Should I continue?" asked Jak. Sly anwsered "Nah thats good enough". Jak once again thought that he could do more to help keria. Sly walked off toward a window and thought about something he had not yet told Jak. Jak walked over and Asked "Is there something that you havn't not told me?". Sly Looked at Jak and Started "Yeah I got more than My Cane stolen". "What got stolen?" asked Jak. My two Freinds Bently and Murrey Were kidnaped in the process of the cane being stolen". "Hmm..I will still help you no matter what happens or Happen Sly". Sly said in surprise "wow You really mean it!". Jak anwsered "Yeah I mean it". Sly said "Thank you!" and ran off again. Jak was not happy about another Race later that day. he could not stand that Rayn tricked him before. Jak all of a sudden Scremed and his Skin turned into a Light shade of Blue and his Eyes turned Into a Black pit. Shadow came running in He Had a surprised face that turned Into an angry Glance. Shadow Jumped at DarkJak. DarkJak Did a DarkStrike. Shadow was sparking with purple lighing Coming out of him. Shadow Had his eyes closed as he suffered to get the DarkEco out of his system. Sly ran in at that moment. He looked at Shadow with the purple lighting Coming out of him. Sly looked at DarkJak and said "Taste this DarkCrap as he threw a Bomb that Had a purple Raidus. DarkJak was in that Raidus. It blew up and Knocked DarkJak out cold. They layed Jak and Shadow to a coutch and then They just waited for the next race.


	13. The Third Race

Jak woke up to find Pecker Right in front of him. "ahhhh" Screcmed Jak as he Jumped Backwards off the couch he was on. "What do you want?" asked Jak a little Startled. Pecker anwsered "It's time to go to Paris for the next race". Sly looked over at Pecker And Jak as he said "you know thats where my Gangs safehouse is". Jak thought about that Then he shouted "ok lets go take the Zoomer to this Paris". Sly leaned over torwards Crash as Crash wispered something into his ear. "Jak when we get back Crash has something to tell us about his car that just came in" Said Sly thinking. "Will he be Racing this Time?" asked Jak wondered. No he won't but Jak Remember what happen eirler Today?". Jak Thought and Remembered him Changing into DarkJak after that nothing. Jak anwsered "No". Sly Took out a picture of Dark Jak in the garage and There was also a Knocked out Shadow with Purple Sparks coming out of him. Jak was worried He took the pictures and looked at the room's Contents. Shadow was on the Couch. "What did I do to him?" asked Jak. "Don't know but... Sly was interuppted by Pecker "Come on stupid People I have got to get to the NewsStand With SpongeBob". Jak and His Team ran to the Zoomer and Got to Paris but not Shadow or Crash. Daxter on Jak's Shoulder again Looked around and Saw Black Doom in a Black and Brown Car. "Look it's Black Doom!" Shouted daxter Smiling. Evryone looked at Black Doom He looked back. Black Doom's Car had no Steering Weel. Daxter said "uhhhh That Guy is just so Damn Ugly". "Yeah he is" Responded Sly. "Lets Get to our Cars Now" said Jak as he looked at Everyone Thinking about Shadow. When Everyone Got to There Cars the Count Down Startded. 3,2,1,Go! Sly Pushed His foot Down on the Pedel and The Car Zoomed Forward. at the end of the race Sly was in First Place. Sly had won. Sly got out and met up with his freinds. Jak Said to Everyone "let's go back to Green Hill and get Shadow and Crash. They flew Back to Green Hill and got Shadow and Crash. Pecker Told Race Team Mar "you have to go to The Paris Base". Jak Had got some Light Eco to Try it Out on Shadow.

_Tell me if you like this chapter. also tell me if you want The LightEco to work on Shadow to Get rid of that DarkEco. Jak seems a bit Upset about hurting Shadow Though Dosn't he? _


	14. The Light Eco effect

_Ok everyone SilverHorror gave me an idea so I am going to use it! here is the chapter!_

Jak was sitting in the Zoomer with his team (you know one of those big Blue one's that are in Jak 3) on there way to paris. Jak was sitting down looking at the Hurt Hedgehog(Shadow). Jak Thought again about the light Eco in the cup he had. Tail's walked up to Jak and told him "Jak I've been studying This Dark Eco and I think That the light Eco is a lot more Stronger". Jak Looked at Tail's and said "Yeah I know that". "But it looks like it was weak in your Systems" said Tail's. Jak looked at him Surprised and Asked him "How do you... Oh yeah I forgot". Sly then Shouted "Look we'er Here!". Jak Looked out the window as he saw a Butiful City with a big tower in the Center. Daxter Looked outside and then Shouted Wow this is really Pretty!". The door opened and when everyone got out Sly said "okay guys this is paris". Then Sly said "now Let's go to My old safehouse". When they got to the safehouse They got Shadow Out and on a coutch. Jak stood in Front of Shadow and Took out the light Eco. "Everyone Ready?" Asked Jak as he looked over his Shoulder Everyone Shouted "Yeah!". Jak Opended The Beacker and Just luckly His mouth was open. Jak Dumped it into Shadow's mouth Carefully. After it was all in him Shadow opened his eyes but The Black Part of his Eye Was white. He looked like something out of a horror Movie. Shadow then Just Scremed. Jak Covered his Ears as He saw Shadow's Black Turn White. There was a flash of Light as Jak's Sight Went White like in a flash Back.

_What ya Think about this?This is a cliff Hanger Just wait and See what happen to Shadow! SilverHorror already Knows What happen to Shadow so Thank SilverHorror For the Idea when you find out!_


	15. Door To Light

Jak opened his eyes And he saw nothing but white. Jak got up and Noticed his freinds where missing and he was Stading on a black White Space. "ahh!" shouted Jak as he jumped back. "What is this?" asked Jak Looking worried. He looked over his left Sholder and noticed a bright Blue Hedgehog Not like Sonic at all. "Who are you asked?" Jak as He turned Around. Jak thought the blue glow seemed familar. "Thats it!" he thought Then The Hedeghog which Was Shadow Grew Wing out his back. Jak Noticed That Light Flight Shouted Jak as he remembered his Own Light powers. Shadow Jumped at Jak. at That moment Jak Turned Into DarkJak. Sonic and Jak's Freinds Showed up. "Jak!" Shouted Sonic. Sonic was there at the wrong time. Jak's DarkBomb Damgeded Sonic and sent him Flying into the Ground Too fast to see. Jak Shouted "NOOOOOOO!" as his blue skin Turned Back to a peach color and his eyes Small and Blue. Yet again a White Flash and Jak was blind Until one moment. when Jak's Eye sight came Back he was standing In front of the coutch but Instead of Shadow on the coutch it was Sonic. "Why does this keep happning!" Shouted Jak As he overworked himself. He was shouted Damn! Damn! As he turned around he saw his freinds. He looked at them then collaped.

_What do you think happen? Well read the story's next chapter to find out. (not here yet) Well I hope you can guess what happned!_


	16. The Past,Present, and Future

Jak woke up he was on the couch again. He saw Sonic on the couch still. It was Dark witch probly ment it was night. Jak decided to go back to sleep. He had a dream but it wasn't about Shadow or Sonic. In his Dream there was a young Girl about 19 Years old. All Jak saw was the back of her head whitch had the Fimlair Hair that Jak had On the bottam Half of Her hair and...Keria's Blueish Hair On the bottam half! Jak was surpised about this he wonderd what this had to do about Shadow Or Sonic. The 19 year old Girl Turned around and Stoped in front of Jak. The Shock of who she looked like was well...Shocking! She then Said "Dad will you leave me alone!?!?. What she said was a Shock to Jak. Jak was asking himself things that where unbareable like "How is this my daughter. "Yeah Sure" said Jak unsure about what was going on as he moved to the side. The Young lady moved By Jak. Jak was still Shocked by what had Happend. "Jak!" shouted Someone with an familer Voice. It sounded like Keria Said Jak as He ran Down the Stairs of the strange house and sure enogh There was Keria hunced over an old table. "Keira!" Said Jak to himself as He got to the table. Jak are you Ready for Dinner asked Keria Looking at Jak. She seemed older. "Yeah" Said Jak surprised at how well Keria looked. Then Keria looked over into another Room and Shouted "Kayla Dinner's Ready". At that moment Jak relised That the Girl that is suosoped to Be his daughter Came in to the room. Jak relised that This Kayla Was just as Butiful as here mother. Infact she looked Just like her Mother but Shourter. Then Jak Was gone He didn't See Kayla or Keria and He was back in Sandover Villige where he used to live back in the good old days. He went to Samos hut and saw a Terriable sight! Samos was having Sex with What looked like the bird lady in his town. That's when He woke up. he was back in The base in Paris. The Past,Present, and Future thought Jak to him self as He saw in his mind his Very own kid in the future and then He saw Samos Puinus which was horrilbe. "Now I know how Keria Got Her looks" Thought Jak again kinda laughing. He went back to sleep.

_I know it's kinda sick but I had to think of Something! The bird lady thing I got that from Some Comic maker for Jak and Daxter. well This isn't Very action packed is it? Now you know what a Future Story the Sequil to this will be about!_


	17. The First Race Team Mar Meeting

Jak woke up to the smell of...Pancakes. Jak got up and saw Sonic again. He had remebered how hard he had worked himself the night before. And what he saw in Shadow. His light-side. Jak was wodering if Sonic was okay or not. He went over to the table with a big Orange spot. Proubly Rust. He also saw his Freinds, Shadow, Sly, and Crash. Crash Saw Jak And Ran Over to him Also Jumping over the Rusty table. He ran up to Jak And asked "HEHAHEHA"! "What did He say" Asked Jak Confused. Sly Interupped telling Him what Crash had said "He said that his Car finnaly came so he can Race today and He also has to Show us Something. Sly walked outside As Tails Followed. Jak also Followed Sly And Tails. He saw a big Red Car with one big rubber wheel for the back and Two small wheels for the front. Everyone was standing in Front of the Car (Try to imagine the outside of Sly's Safehouse in Paris). Jak joined him. Crash Stood in Front of the Car. Just then Sonic Came out. Jak looked at Sonic as he walked Beside Jak. Jak Looked at Sonic And asked him "Hey Sonic you feel ok?". Sonic turned his Head toward Jak and gave him a Grin. Sonic anwsered "Yeah Jak I'me Fine" "so when do we race?". Just before Jak Anwsered him Tails Had a Microphone Connected to an outlet in the Safehouse. Tails Said Into the Microphone "We have a few things to show the Team Today". Then He continued with a Flourish "First we are going to Show You this clip". The screen behind Crash and Tail's Turned on. It was the most recent epiosode of The Pecker Show. Pecker appered on the Screen perched on the top of a Chair with Spongebob sitting in the Seat Beside him in Paris. Pecker said "We have A guest and his famly today but First... Nevermind". Pecker Waved to the side Probly telling the Guest to come in. Then a Yellow Skined family came in. A bald man wearing Jeans and a T-Shirt , A women with tall blue hair holding a baby and Wearing a Green Dress, A young boy with spiky hair Wearing Jeans and a T-shirt, and a Young Girl Probly 8 years of age Wearing an Orange Dress. Daxter Jumped On Jak's Shoulder and said "Sorry I'me...Whoa whats Wrong with That Family?". "Shush Dax" said Shadow Holding a finger to his lips. Then Pecker Continued "This man's Name is Homer and he Has a Testamonie of how this show Chaged him, his family, and His town known as Springfield". Then the man that Pecker said was Homer started his Testamonie "Well one day My kids Bart, and lisa where Watching A show called Krusty the Clown when I interupped them and Ran into our living room like well...a...a monkey" the Daxter Laughed Really hard. Homer Continued "Then I asked My kids If they where Bored with the Volence in Krusty The Clown and They Anwsred Me with a Yes And then Me and Them Started to Chanal Serf and We Turned To Chanal 1234567890 and Saw A man with Blonde hair and an Orange animal on the Fender of his Car". Homer paused for a minute and then Continued "Then Months Later That man won and not just that but My family loves the Volence in the Show That's all Thanl you". Homer and his family walked away as Pecker continued "Homer and his family Will be Travaling with The Races". The screen Turned off and Tails Walked up. "That wasn't what where here for thou" said Tail's as He told Crash to come up. Crash came up and Pressed a Butten in his Car It Turned Bright Blue. Tails looked at it Smileing then Expalined "This is Crash's Car and His has a Fusion Genarator that Makes it Combine with any other Vehicles". Tails Continued "So I'me going to help Crash make the Adjustments To the Car so That he can use it". "Thats all" said Tails as He started to Help Crash. Daxter said "Geez That Fox is a Geek". Sonic looked at Daxter with an Expression of anger. "He is not a Geek" said Sonic Meanly. "Ok Ok Don't get pissed off Sonic"


	18. The First Grand Prix Quilfier

as Jak took a Slice of the Pizza that the Team Was having for lunch Jak Just noticed That Shadow and Sonic where both Wearing gogles. Jak didn't remember that they wore them Before but now he did. Daxter wispered to Jak as Sonic sat down at the counter "Jak Do you think that the DarkEco is effeting Sonic do?". "Lets Talk about that later" said Jak worried. Thats when Pecker and SpongeBob came in. Spongebob of Corse had a Fish bowl on his head. Pecker said "It's time for the Second to the last Race of the Red Eco cup and it's a Grand Prix Qulifire!". you could tell That Crash,Sly, and Daxter where Ready. Pecker said "and you will go to the Theme park Named Von-Clech's Moter world and Racing in a spot named Happily Ever Faster". Sly asked Pecker Exicidedly "So we're going to a theme Park!!!!!". Pecker anwsered him by nodding. the Team finished eating and went to the Zoomer. Jak all the way there was thinking about Keria. "Okay we can not lose this one Team we need to win it so we could go to the Red Eco Grand Prix" said Jak as the mascot of the Theme park was teasing Sly. Stop that said Sly Trying to Reach the Blue Eco Pack that Sly Needed. Jak saw BlackDoom again and wondered what trick he was going to play so that he could win. As Jak got into his Car he noticed that the Car in Front of him had BlackDoom In it. On the left side Sonic was There and on the right was Crash's new Car That looked a bit diffrent than it did before. probly what tails changed on it. Then the countdown began in this wacky Track known as Happily ever Faster. "3,2,1 GO!" shouted Pecker looking at spongeBob which was doing something. Jak pushed his foot down on the pedal his Red and white striped Car went zooming forward. Jak was useing the tought of Keria to power his enthasm. Jak took a turn on a road that had a "Princess" on it. Jak passed the fisish line first at the end of the Race. Jak and his Team had quilfied for the Grand Prix. Jak had met up with his frends near one of the fake Princess. Shadow had a Plan to beat Rayn's Team. his Plan was to sabotage there Cars and win the rest of the Races. Jak was not thinking about the Plan he was thinking about Keria. His thoughts where getting less focused on the Races. Pecker came up to the Team and told them "You guys will be staying in that castle" as he poited to the castle at the front of the theme Part the entrance. They went to the castle and the rooms where quite comfortable. Jak was still focused on the thought of Keria.


	19. a horny ottsel,2 new Team recruits

_ok everyone Jak is getting more distracted by the second and what do you think will happen? will he be too distracted to even Race? Just Read to this chap because also a few new Team Members Join this chap!!!_

at Von-cluths moterworld...Jak had goten up a lot earler then normal because he was thinking yet again about Keria. Jak was watching the people outside in the theame Park thou his window. Thats when the Castle Hotel Desk called up to Jak's room. Jak anwsered the call. it was a woman on the phone and it was the woman at the front desk. She said to Jak Over the phone "Sir a few people are here to see you and your Team for hell knows what". Then Jak Told her "send them up here". Jak called the whole Team to his room. Jak told them about the guest. Daxter was hopeing it was a lady that had clevage. Big clevage! (Told ya it was humor and Action adventure and also said it was rated T). Then the Team Heard a knock on the Door. Jak shouted "I'll anwser it!". Daxter was jumping up and down ready to see those clevaged boobs. Jak opened the Door there was 2 people. a man with pointy ears (Just like Jak) and green hat. also a women bacicly the same but with boobs and wearing a pink Dress. Daxter saw this he was thinking ti himself "Man I am going to hit on that Hottie but we have to get that Dress off!".

_Read the next chap to find out what Daxter does and who thses 2 are. Do not worry Daxter will not do naughy things to this lady! Ok see ya next time!!!!_


	20. Link and Zelda Join,DarkJak comes again

_well ready to see what happens? well here is chapter 20!!_

Jak was Inpressed with the way these 2 dressed. but Jak let them in and Daxter was trying to hit on her. It didn't work. Jak asked "why exactly are you here?". The man in green anwsered "well we wanted to join the Team and help you win the races". Then the lady introduced herself and the man. "My name is Zelda and this is link". Jak then said "There's more behind these races than winning" as he tought about Keria. "yeah whats that?" asked Zelda. "Too much to explain" anwsered Jak getting up from the chair he had sat in. He was going to get a drink. Zelda turned to Link than at Sly. "Was someone kidnapped?" asked Zelda Curious. Sly said "My cane,my famly cane was stolen! and Jak had his girlfrend kidnapped and so did Sonic shadow came with him to help". Zelda Now understood. she knew that Jak had probly been going throu a lot. Zelda said to Jak as he walked back in the room with a drink of water "Jak we will help you get to the finals!!!!!". Jak was not impressed he shouted back "WHY DO YOU CARE YOUR JUST GOING TO GET HURT LIKE SONIC AND SHADOW!!!!!!!". Jak's hair was turning white again and his skin was turning a shade of Blue. Sly,Shadow,Sonic,and Crash knew what this ment. Sonic shouted to Link and Zelda "GET OUT OF THE WAY WE'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM". Link anwsered "No I have a Sword and I will use it". He reached behind his back Took out a Sword that was had a blue handle and Silver blade. Daxter was taking cover with Zelda and Sly as he shouted "Do not hurt Jak he just can't control his DarkEco inside him!". Link had no Idea that he had to be careful with Jak. now he did. He jumped at DarkJak with his sword,Sonic and Shadow. Link had to be careful with Jak just so he could join the Team. after a bit Link had figured out a way to get Jak without using the blade. Hit him with the other end. After they knoucked Jak out Unpainfullly they set him on his bed. Link knew now that he had to look out for that. Zelda and Daxter got out and sat back in the chairs they where in. Daxter continued Where Jak left off "Link,Zelda Jak would do this also if he was awake". then he told them "You both would be a good assent in the Team" Daxter was finnaly being seruios. Link was grateful that he was now in Race Team Mar.

_Nice way for Link and Zelda too get into the Team? well hope you liked it!!!!Your gonna like the ending I planned for this story!!!_


	21. Tails,Undistracted Jak,the membory,

_well here is chapter 21 hope everyone likes it!!!!! it's going to be a while before Jak is free from Rayn and Kras City again._

Jak had been asleep for almost the whole day until the time of the Grand Prix. as Jak saw Link and Zelda he asked Daxter "what are they doing here?" Daxter anwsered "Yeah they joined the Team". Jak was now Undistracted by the tought of Keria. Jak was back to normal thinking about the new members Link and Zelda. He sat down on a chiar and asked Link and Zelda "well have Cars yet?". Link anwsered for both him and Zelda "We got cars that we Re-painted to go with how we are dressed!". Jak asked a second question "well have you qualfied yet?". Link yet again anwsred for him and Zelda "yes we did the training corses while you where asleep". Jak had another thought. "well hope you do a good job on the Red Eco cup Grand Prix". Sonic turned around and asked Jak "what we win a Gold Trophy?". Jak didn't even think about anwsering that question. "No anwser" said Jak. Sonic semmed angery. "Ok well Pecker, and Spongebob will be here soon to pick us up" said Jak grining. Jak then looked back at Link in the chair across from him with Zelda next to him. Jak asked Link "so where are your cars?". Link lifted up his hand and pionted to the garge where Tails was. Jak got up and went into the garge. He asked Tails as he put a hand on the Car tails was working on "Tails I sorry this hasn't been your best days". Tails looked at him "Yeah well..." "well what?" asked Jak. "Jak am I a real member of the Team?" asked Tails worried. Jak had a hard anwser for that. He anwsered Tails "Tails you don't race but I do know that your a good Mecahnic". "So am I?" asked Tails. Jak anwsered that with a sigh and then he said something "Tails I'd say you aren't an offical member yet". Tails looked down at the ground and closed his eyes. "Ok" said Tails Getting back to work on Link and Zelda's cars. "well see ya Tails" Said Jak worried that he upset Tails. as Jak walked out of the garge in the hotel of the Theme park he saw a Trophy case. That brought back a memberory of something he had forgoten in Kras City. "The Choas Emeralds" Said Jak worried. He ran over to Shadow wicth had his eyes closed and Arms crossed. "Shadow we forgot about the Choas Emeralds in Kras city". Shadow's expresstion Changed with those words. Shadow said the first words that he had said for days "We have to go back".

_what will happen!!!!!!!! are the Choas Emeralds stolen? they have to leave The theame Park to Kras City and get back the Choas Emeralds!!!!! well this is a while I just got tired typing that!!!!_


	22. Race Team Mar Vs Eggman

_Welcome to the chapter 22 of Race Team Mar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! well lets see what happens to the Team!!!!!!_

Jak was looking out the Zoomers window as it flew to Kras City. Shadow had forced the Driver out and had Taken Driving it himself. The Zoomer already had the location data in it. Jak was undistracted!!! he had forgoten the depressing tought of Keria. he was still planning to save her. the Zoomer they had taken was the Zoomer they used to get to the races (the blue Zoomer in Jak3). then They got to Kras city. Jak was the first out. The Chaos Emeralds where on the ground in front of the Kras Race Base. Jak Ran to them and picked one up. Daxter was on his shoulder. when he saw the green one that Jak had picked up he jumped down. the rest of the team caught up. Shadow shouted "don't touch them!". Daxter and Jak jumped back as a big Green emareld was droped there. Jak looked up and saw a flying vehicle that had a Mechanicle hand on it. "Eggman!" shouted Sonic surprised that Eggman was here. "Eggman?" asked Jak looking at Sonic. Sonic grined and said to Jak "just and old enemy". Eggman looked at the Team. then looked at Jak. Eggman said "Yes Sonic and guess what? I got the emeralds and you can't do anything". Jak looked at Eggman. Daxter was also looking. Daxter looked up and asked Eggman "man why don't you Bad guys like Women? there are really hot ones everywhere". Eggman made an embarssed face then said back "I don't need a lady". then Eggman said to Jak "Jak Rayn told me all about you". Then he continued "she kidnapped your girlfrend and Hired me and it took me a while to get here". he said even more "she said that I should steal The Master Emerald and the other Emeralds". He then shouted "Charge!!!!!!". a bunch of very colurful Robots came running. Jak thought to himself as the Robots came runing "did I bring my...Dang nope". Jak and the Team started to fight Eggman. Jak was punching and kicking Robots. Daxter,whicth was on Jak's shoulder was getting sick. Then Jak saw in the corner of his eye, Sonic and Shadow Jumping up to get Eggman. Jak could't even do that. Jak had broken the last robot. "That was one hell of an assult" said Jak taking deep breaths. Daxter said "Yeah Jak Eggman auda be mad by now!". Eggman screamed then shouted "Don't worry Boys those where the easy ones". his little machine flew off. Daxter said as Eggman flew away "ahhhh Blow it out your ear,you were bottle fed wern't you?". Jak and Daxter did a high five. Jak was grining because he remembered that line from a few years back. Daxter had used it on Errol. Sly mesmerized that he was able to do what he had done Came over to Jak and asked "Jak when is that Race?". He remebered the Chaos emeralds first. Link had a smile on his face because he finnaly got to fight some wimpy robots instead of Elfs. Jak anwsered Link "That Race is today at...Oh no we have to be there now!!!".

_I was talking to my YouTube frend he's leaveing tomorrow and I won't be able to talk to him!!!!! well hope you liked this chap!!!!!!!!!!!_


	23. the Grand Prix qual,Links & zelda

_welcome to the 23rd chap!!!!! will Jak,Daxter,Shadow,Sonic,Crash,Sly,Link, and Zelda win? read to see!!!!!!! this is the grand prix qulifier race!!!!! our heros have to win!!!! here is the chap!!!!_

Jak and his Team had Goten there a bit late but the race had not started. Jak noticed that the teams cars where already there? "how did they get here?" wondered Jak. Pecker came flying up to Jak and his Team. Pecker told Jak and his Team "your mechanic flew the cars over here". the Team was still in Kras city. Jak suddenly knew that it was Tails. "He is a true frend" thogt Jak to himself. "Tails must be here to watch how his upgrades work" said Jak. Because this was the first Race he had been too. so Jak went with Daxter,and Rayn's remaining Team members where there. Jak Jumped in and Daxter jumped on to the side. Daxter was pumped up. "Jak look at all the cars!" said Daxter grining. "Yeah" anwsered Jak remembering the Past few years of his life. Saving the world from Gol and Maya, Getting pumped full of DarkEco,the baron being killed,the Medalhead Leader's death,being exiled to the Wasteland,Beating Errol for the last time,Racing while being Poisend. then the countdown started. Pecker started the coutdown "3,2,1" then he looked at spongebob and spongebob shouted "GO!". Jak pushed his foot down on the pedal. Jak was in first place in the race then he got passed up by BlackDoom. Jak hit a Yellow Eco Pod. he looked at the meter. it was a SuperNova. "No one can beat me in a race" said Jak as he pressed the butten. it blew up sending the car sideways. Jak was happy that BlackDoom was out of the way. In the end of the race Jak won in 1st place. Sonic asked Jak when Jak and Daxter got to the group "hey Jak Pecker said that the season is going to be shoruter than normal". "What does that mean?" asked Jak. "less Races" Said Sly Running up to them. "Less races?" said Jak outloud excitely. "yes" anwsered shadow depressed probly about all the Eco inside him and the Crap that was hapening. "well lets go to our old base" said Jak grining. Tails had been keeping The Emeralds safe. The Emearlds where placed back in the trophy case. Jak was pleased. He knew that they could save Keria now.


	24. Eggman's Challenge

_welcome to chapter 24 this chap is an action packed one. here read it!!!_

Jak Enjoyed his dinner amd sleep. when he woke up the next morning he was Pumped. "Morning everyone!!!" shouted Jak excitedly. Sly looked at him with a werid expression then Asked "whats up with you Jak?". Jak anwsered "nothing just a bit pumped up, because we got the emeralds and won the qulifer now we go on to the Grand prix!!". "Yeah" anwsered Sonic. thats when there was a knock at the door. Tails awnsered the door. it was Eggman. Eggman was a little taller than Jak. Eggman said "I have a deathmatch for me and Sonic and he will lose". Tails called Sonic to the door. he let Sonic take over the talk from there. "Eggman whats the rules for this Deathmatch?". Daxter shouted over to Sonic "deathmatch's are an Event in the Kras Races". Eggman looked at Daxter then awnsered Sonic's question "well you can't use a car" then Eggman started laughing his evil laugh. "MwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaMwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"!!! Daxter was annoyed by that. he shouted "SHUT THE HELL UP!". "do you accept this challenge Sonic?" asked Eggman looking Carefully at Daxter. Sonic turned his head and looked at Jak as if asking him if he should. then he looked at Link and Zelda. he looked back at Eggman then awnsered "yes I do accept,now where will the Deathmatch take place?". he answerserd "Mars collsium right now". Jak looked angryly at Sonic. Sonic awnsered that saying "what it'll be fun". Daxter said to Jak "Jak calm down bud". when they got to Mars collsium Eggman was in a werid looking Car. Jak had never seen one like it. Jak said to Sonic "you do know you could die?". Sonic looked at him then awnsered "You have no Idea how Fast I run Jak. Sonic Grined at Jak. Then it was time for it to begin. 3,2,1,GO!!!!!!!!!!!!. Eggman's Car went speeding toward Sonic. Sonic Ran at maybe about 500 M.P.H. then Sonic Ran up the side of the collsium,Staght up the wall went about 150 feet into the air. A missle from Eggman's Gun barel. It went flying toward Sonic falling from the air. The missle was going about 100 M.P.H. Sonic saw it while he was falling about 100 M.P.H. it was also a tracking missle. Sonic knew what to do. he rolled up and did a spin dash. which sped him down faster all the way into the collsium. The missle hit the side of the collsium. Eggman Lost control seeing what he just saw and his car rolled a few times and broke one of the Mar statues Base. Sonic Realised that it was going to fall. He ran 500 MPH and Saved Eggman from the explosin of his car. He held Eggman in his arms as he Landed. Eggman got up and looked at Sonic. he told Sonic "Sonic you saved me? why?". Sonic answered "well without you how could i have any fun?". Eggman looked stuned as Sonic ran over to Race Team Mar. Jak also looked stuned by what he just saw Sonic do. he looked at him and told him "you know I'll have more respect for you now?". Sonic looked at him and gave him his trademark grin and said "Yes Jak, Yes". Eggman walked slowly up to Race Team Mar and told them "you know you just made it dificult on yourself by saving me?". Sonic looked at Eggman and said to him "yes i know, and i won't regret it". Eggman look stuned again. "well Jak lets prepare for the Grand Prix" said Sonic grining again. "Ok Sonic ok" anwsered Jak looking at the ruins of Eggmans strange looking car.

_yet again Team Mar has saved a bad guy...I know it will make it harder for them letting Eggman survive...well I have no ideas for Chap 25 so i need some ideas!!!!! tell me if any of you have any ideas!!!!!!_


	25. The DDR Challnge,BlackSonic

_hey Silver Horror and anyone who is reading this, this is the 25th chapter of Race Team Mar!!! Now lets see how Race Team Mar is doing!! hope you like this chap. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!_

Jak was ready for the Grand Prix. an hour before the race Jak was in the Kras Racing base with his team. Jak was watching The Pecker show. Thats when an interesting report came on. Pecker poped up on screen with Spongebob next to him. Pecker shouted "WELCOME TO THE G...PECKER SHOW!!!!". Then Spongebob added "YES THE PECKER SHOW!!!". Pecker looked at him with a confused Expression then looked back at the camra. Pecker continued "we have a very special guest here today and he is known for his So called awsome robots". Eggman walked in the camra's range. Pecker said "welcome Dr. Eggman" as Eggman sat down in an extra seat that was on the stage. Eggman looked at Pecker than anwsered him "Thank you Pecker". Pecker looked at the camra and said "Dr. Eggman is known for his 300 IQ and robutts". Eggman anwsered that with "yes I've also had many failed attemtps to Destroy Sonic the Hedgehog". Pecker responded back "well Have you heard of Jak and Daxter?". Sonic was surprised that they even let Eggman on the show. Eggman said "yes i had a recent run in with his team". Pecker looked at the cam once more than said "ok Eggman The Grand Prix is in an hour and your going to watch it from here with us". the show cut to a commercial. Sonic Jumped off the couch and shouted "THAT EGGMAN IS SUCH A LIEING BITCH". Jak anwsered not reliseing what he had said "how do you know that?". Sonic looked at Sonic with a Grim Expression "YOU TAKIN EGGMAN'S SIDE?????. Sonic's fur then changed color to DarkJak's Hair color and his puplis Turned all Black and his nails got longer and left a hole in his gloves. He was now BlackSonic (DarkSonic was already taken). Shadow was watching this the whole time. He changed into LightShadow. He turned Bright Blue. Jak was completly surprised by this but he relised the whole team was already hiding. Jak jumped at BlackSonic and LightShadow and put his hands on there heads. In the backround the Pecker show came back on. Pecker anoucced "Race Team Mar go to the DDR station in Kras City". he continued as Sonic and Shadow lost the Eco in there systems. Jak was listening to the report. Rayns Team has challenged you to a DDR Challnge". as Jak took his hands off of both of there heads Pecker said "In almost 55 minutes the first grand Prix will start!". Jak looked at the rest of the team as they got out from hideing and said "we better get to the DDR station". Sonic Walked over to join the group and said "I HAVE SOME KILLER MOVES TO SHOW OFF ANYWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!". Jak looked at Sonic surprised and asked "Sonic are you ok?". Sonic anwsered "yeah just a little...hyped up". Jak asked no one in Particulre "does anyone know where the DDR station is?". Daxter was on Jaks shoulder this whole time. He jumped down and looked around to see if anyone would anwser the question. Then Zelda said "Jak I know where it is". She then said the directions "just down the street from here acctlly". Jak looked at her and then shouted "OK EGGMAN WE ARECOMING". Jak and the Team Headed down to the DDR Station. The sabotage plan Shadow had thought of worked,causeing this DDR thing probly

_WHO WILL WIN THE DDR CHALLNGE????? well as you heard the first Grand prix is almost 55 mins away!!!! hope you liked this chap!_


	26. DDR taken,Challnge Given up

_welcome to the DDR dance off on Race Team Mar...Hope you like it!!! This was Silver Horror's idea so I don't Claim it!!!_

Jak had never seen a place like this. It had Dance boards everywhere. Jak saw Rayn's Team,Rayn or Eggman wern't there thou. There was a shourt man with Yellow skin and a Big N on his forehead. Black Doom was there. there was also a Blue furry Animal that was as shourt as Daxter and had every little detail. Except he was blue. Jak had thought th team had killed Black Doom and the last person who was there surprsied Jak because he thought Sonic killed him. It was DarkHog. Jak and his team joined Team Rayn. Jak asked "didn't we kill Black Doom and that Hedgehog?". Sonic anwsered without the bad guys knowing "I thought i Killed DarkHog??????". "and Creture should be dead to" said Jak looking at the little Blue Ottsel Daxters size. "JAK HE STOLE MY CANE!!!!!" Shouted Sly Pointing at Creture. Creture Said sounding exactly like Daxter "Yes thats why your here Sly,To win the Dance contest and the races". Than Creture Said "you'll get your cane back if you win DDR". Jak Knew this was his chance to save Keria. Creture looked at Jak with Daxter on His sholuder then said "Yes Daxter I am Exactly like you besides I look at Veginas not boobs". Daxter was surpised and said Jumping down "WHAT!!!!!!! BOOBS ARE BIGGER ANYWAY!!!". Jak was disguted by the talk and interuppted Saying "can we get this Dance on the Board?". Black Doom said "ok first is Sonic Vs. Cortex" as he pointed to the little man with the big N. Sonic went on to the left side of the Board and Cortex went to the right side. "Prepare to die Sonic the Hedgehog" said Cortex trying to be scary. Sonic just looked at him and gave him his trademark Grin. Then the dance started. Sonic busted out some Brake Dance Moves. Cortex Busted out some Stripper moves (I thought that would be funny). at the end of the dance Black Doom said "Damnit Sonic wins". Sonic Jumped up Shouting "Yeah!!!!". "Next up is Jak Vs. me" said Black Doom. Jak went up to the left side and Black Doom went up to the right side. Jak knew no dance moves he tried what Sonic did. Black Doom was rowing back and Forth. After it was over Jak had won. "DAMNIT IF I ONLY HAD LEGS!!!!!!!! shouted Black Doom. Black Doom said "you know what? GO BACK TO YOUR LITTLE BASE AND WE WILL SEE YOU IN ABOUT 45 MINIUTES". Jak was surprsied but still walked out along with the rest of the Team. It was Dark and Stars where in the Sky. It had been a long time sense he had time to look at Stars.

_The Red Eco Grand Prix is comeing in about 45 more mins!!!!!!!!! so be ready!!!!_


	27. The First Grand Prix

_hey I decided that I'd type another Chap quick so here it is..._

WHAT ABOUT MY CANE???????!!!! asked Sly Remembering what Creture had said. Link Took out a note and said "Black Doom Handed me this when we walked out". Sly Grabed it from Link and read it out loud. _This is where you will find your cane:in Kras City after you win the Races HAHAHA!! we Played a joke on you!!!!_ Sly was Upset but after crabing till they got back to the base he stoped Crabing. Jak was a little upset that they didn't finish DDR he wanted to see Creture Dance (just to see how funny he was). after about 45 mins it was time for the Red Eco Cup Grand Prix. Jak was ready. Jak was at the base with the rest of the team when Spongebob and Pecker came to the base to pick them up. "this race will take place in Haven City our hometown Jak" said packer as the Zoomer was flying there. Daxter was on Jaks shoulder as always. _when they got to Haven City..._Jak was ready in his Car as Daxter jumped onto the back of it. The ride hadn't been very...Comfortable with Pecker's BLAH BLAH BLAH. the countdown started as Jak put his hands on the Steering wheel. Sly had goten over the mere note thing. "3,2,1 GOOOO!!!!!!!" shouted Pecker. Jak's car had sped past everybodies on the first lap. at the end of the Haven City Part all the Cars where teloported to the next Track Kras City. Sonic won that one. Jak was fine with that. Then all The Cars where teloported to the last and longest Track, Northern Tour. Link had won that one. "RACE TEAM MAR HAS WON THE RED ECO CUP TROPHY!!!" shouted Pecker as Spongebob gave Jak the Trophy along with the whole Team. "We did it!!!" shouted Shadow with more Happiness than Jak had ever seen in him. Jak and His Team where teloported back to the base in Kras City after a few of Peckers Blah Blah Blah moments. Jak was now one step closer to saving Keria,Amy Rose, and Sly's cane. Jak asked Sly after they got back to the Kras Base "Sly do you have something else your missing?. Sly looked at him and Said "ok I've been trying to keep it from you but looks like i can't,My gang also my life long freinds where kidnapped along with my stolen cane. Jak anwsered that with "Don't worry Sly but wait did you tell me that before?". Sly anwsered with "no I don't think so". Jak looked back as he went to check on tails and Said "Don't worry Sly we'll get your gang back". Tails was under Jak's Car. "Hey Tails!!!" shouted Jak. Hey Jak said Tails kinda sounding depressed. "so ummmmmmmmm...what are you doing to my car?" asked Jak. Tails Anwsered "well I'me adding a Combustion engine". Jak said "ok well Good Luck". "Thanks" said Tails Gratefully. Jak saw the Choas Emeralds again as he walked out.


	28. Dark's Event,Jak's Trouble

_well here is chapter 28 of Race Team Mar! hope you enjoy this one it's a little about a few things_

"I'me Hungry" said Daxter Jumping onto the counter in the kitchen of the base. Link Had gone to the store with Zelda to pick up some things for the Team and was just coming in with a paper bag Zelda Behind him. "what did you get Link?" asked Daxter Jumping into the bag. Link anwsered "well I got some cheap...wait thats a womens job!" Daxter Got out of the bag and looked at Link and said "then you have breast? cause I don't see any knouckers". Link Made an angery Expression and Started Chasing Daxter Around Sword in the air. Jak was on the coutch and saw all of this. He decicded he'd take go out on the pourch since it's too noisy in the base. He closed the door and it made a zoom sound(because well it is a high tech door. Jak looked at the stars as he sat on the Pavement. The stars seemed Dimmer. This Reminded Jak of Something that happen after he won the races last year. about a week after in fact. He remembered it as clear as day. _Jak was at the NaughyOttsel Looking at the stars with Keira. "Keria do you think out world may still be in Trouble?" asked Jak Looking her in the eyes. Such pretty eyes. Keria anwsred "well maybe but we'll see as time go's by". _Jak Snaped awake he hand't relised that he fell asleep. "Thats Exacly what happen that week after i killed Mizo!" Thought Jak to himself. He still had more care for her than...well Daxter had for Zelda. "I can save Keria...Even if it kills me" said Jak getting up. He ached a little probly because of that Pavement he had fallen asleep on. Then Jak Remembered his Dream of The Past,Present,and Future. the thing With The green sage...Jak didn't want to think of that part. His Future with Keria...Might have just been a dream not a future vison. Jak went back inside because his Entire body was aching. He also felt kinda dirty. so he took a shower and went to bed._ In the middle of the night..._Jak felt like he had Smashed his head into Iron when he woke up. Jak's stomach was also acting up. Jak got Dressed and went to Freshen up. "Damn I look bad" Said Jak looking at himself in the Mirror. Thats when Jak's Stomach fell in. Jak Threw up in the Sink. Zelda was the first to hear it. Zelda came running in in her underwear and asked Jak "Jak are you ok?". Jak looked back at her. for some reason he had felt a likeness to her. "i'me fine Zelda". "do you need something?" she asked Jak. "Yes I do" said Jak as he jumped on her and brought her to the bed...Sly woke up a few mins later wondering what had happend. Sly thought that Jak must have thrown up,but besides that he is probly ok. Crash had Super Hearing and Heard someones voice..."Nah it's nothing" thought Crash to himself. _the next morning really early before anyone else..._...Jak woke up nakid next to Zelda witch was asleep and also nakid,her underwear and his Underwear on the floor. Jak had reslised what happened and cursed himself. He got dressed as fast as he could. He went outside crying. "what was i thinking...wait that was Dark coming thou me again" said Jak to himself weeping. His Darkside. He had lost control of his own body. He hoped this wouldn't happen again. because if it did Keria would never forgive him,even if it was Dark. Jak couldn't stop crying till about 5 mins later. he was still upset with himself but thought "hopefully the Dark Powers made her forget" said Jak Starting to cry again. He remembered many things that have happend in the past that he messed up and Keira forgave him.

_Dark is Taking over Jak's body...without Transforming!!...well I had to think of a good Chapter...well this'll add more suspence._


	29. Daxter finds out,Zelda's notice,Jak

_well I am wondering if I should Change Humor to Romance...SilverHorror should I? well here is chap 29!_

Zelda woke up. she was nakid. in Jak's bed. "What...O yeah...but how could this happen?" said Zelda wraping the sheets around herself to get up without going nakid looking for Jak. "Jak" said Zelda as she saw Jak outside on the front porch thou the window. she opened the door as Jak looking back. He seemed like he had been Crying. "what Zelda?" asked Jak in a trembling voice. "did we just...?" Jak interuppted her saying "yes it's not my fault it's DarkJak". "how?" asked Zelda pulling the sheet up because it was about to fall down. "How do I know you didn't just do me for kicks?" asked Zelda with a hint of anger in her voice. Jak said "now that I think about it...o and no I didn't do you for kicks!". said Jak. Zelda shouted back ""HOW DO I KNOW YOUR NOT LIEING?" "I am not" said Jak. Jak continued "now we can't tell anyone". a thought came to Zelda's head "what if i get pregnent?". "I didn't think of that" said Jak. I could take a pregnency test ...Link bought one for no reason really" said Zelda as they went back inside. "well sure but let me explain something...Dark is taking over my body...when i puked he took over". Zelda Make a face as if saying ewwwww..."ok...Jak...". "well go get back in your underwear and go into your bed like it never happen". Just as Zelda was about to respond the sheet fell down. "oops" said Zelda grining as she hurridy pulled the Sheet to her chest. Ok I saw those boobs again...ahhhhhh man this is all just a big God Damn mess" thought Jak getting into bed as Zelda came in to pick up her underwear. _the next morning..._Jak was tired but he was fine. He slept for only about 10 mins before Daxter came in and Shouted "Jak!!! you even relise where I was last night?". Jak looked at Daxter still have asleep and said "no where were you Dax?". I got sick and fell asleep on the counter and heard people making...Sex sounds. Jak Remembered what had happen about 20 mins ago. "who did it sound like?" asked Jak getting a little worried that Daxter had found out. "Sounded like you and Zelda" said Daxter Jumping to the side of the bed. "Ok Dax I'll admit it Dark came thou me last night and uhhh...did it with Zelda" said Jak getting a little red. "don't tell anyone" said Jak as Daxter looked at him surprised. Daxter said "well was she hot? did her Knouckers look sexy Nakid?" "Get out of here" said Jak hitting Daxter on the back of the head. Jak got dressed as Daxter walked out. Jak hoped no one would find out,but knowing Daxter he'll probly open his big mouth. Jak went to eat breakfast at the Counter. when he got there Zelda was in her dress eating to. Daxter was cooking with Sly and Link. They made pancakes. Zelda asked Jak "Jak can you come see me...private i took the Pregnecy test i want to tell you what happen". Jak wasn't really interested but since she might be carriying his child he had to find out. she left probly into her room to cry over getting pregnent with someone else rather than Link. or to throw up because of Morning sickness something a women gets the day after she...well has the baby concived. Sonic came to the counter and sat where Zelda was he turned to Jak and asked 2 Questions "did you have a long night? and when is the next race?". Jak looked at him trying not to seem gulity and anwsered both questions "well yeah it was a long night and well Pecker should be here soon with the Zoomer". "Ok Thanks" said Sonic Running away again. Link came up behind Jak and asked him "I was going into the bathroom and heard Zelda Throwing up,she told me to meet her later and she'll tell us why,seems like she may be really sick". Jak relised with guilt what it ment. she was pregnent. "Ok well see ya then" said Link. "Poor Link he has no idea" thought Jak feeling even more giluty. Crash seemed happy because he was watching a kids show. the show's name was 'Barney'. "don't know why he likes it" said Sly Getting a peice of Popcorn out of the bowl he had before Crash got to the really Buttery Pieces. Link came into the Coutch area and told Jak "Jak Zelda wants us to meet her outside to tell us why she's sick!". "Ok said Jak Unprepared but he went anyway. no one noticed they were too busy to notice. Jak saw Zelda. she ws pretty but not the kind Jak liked. "ok what is it?" asked Link seeming Excicded. Jak was the oppisite. they met out on the front,where many things happend in Kras Street. she seemed a bit sick. "why do you look like that?" asked Link. Zelda started "uhhh Link,Jak I'me Pregnent". Link got even happier and asked "so it's my child?". Zelda looked down while saying this "no it's Jak's". "WHAT!!!!!!!!!" shouted Link. Jak said it again "She's pregnent with my child". "I am gonna kick your ass so hard it going to wish you didn't bitch with..." said Link as Jak Interupped him with more curseing than he could follow. Jak was still upset about it knowing that Keria might find out. Link asked angerly "Zelda how did this happen?". she told the story. "well i was trying to sleep while thinking how we could help Jak and I heard him throw up so i went to check on him and...". "It happen?" Link said. "Yeah He Draged me to bed althou it felt good at the time the Sex became of Jak's Child." Link looked at Jak "Jak what about your Girlfreind...Uhhh..." Jak anwsred "Keria" feeling pian in his heart. Link seemed to accept it. "I want you to help me raise it" said Zelda slighly smiling . Jak hated romance so he intrupped "ok I am going in now". "Wait Jak if the child finds out a an older age that your it's father than well...I'll have to accept it". Jak went inside strangely affected by her emtional speech there. Then Pecker showed up. Zelda couln't race this time,because she might be killed along with the child. Your going to be fighting in a DeathMatch Jak,Sonic,and Link". you will on the same team and will be facing team Rayn's Eggman,DarkHog, and Cortex" said Pecker giving them the low down. Sly asked "is the DeathMatch going to be filmed live?". Pecker anwsred "yes and it will be filmed at Mars collisium". Everyone was ready. Zelda wanted to race and couln't wait till the baby poped out so she could Race. _at Mar's stadium..._when Jak and Daxter got to there cars Jak Jumped in and Daxter Jumped onto the fendor and started to tease Jak "you did Zelda so Hard your...Jak put his hand On Daxters mouth and Said "it was DarkJak". "right" said Daxter sarcasticly. The countdown started 3,2,1GO! Jak Pushed his foot on the pedel ready to smash anything that got in his way. in the end of the Match DarkHog was killed the most so Team Mar won. "here is our winner!" said pecker with camaras and Spongebob following him. "Jak anything interesting happen when we left you?" asked Pecker. Jak Hoped Daxter wouln't mention...Daxter shouted "Yeah he got a Princess Pregnent!". Pecker looked stuned,and Jak got red. He was gonna kick Dax's ass when he got home. Pecker said "now Jak you relise the whole world knows you got a Princess pregnent?" "Yeah" Said Jak getting outraged and he said "I am gonna Kick Daxter's ass when we get home. Daxter said "I AIN'T SCARED OF YOU!". "Just joking Dax,but i am still gonna kick your ass" said Jak. _at Race Team Rayn's base..._Rayn asked there newest recruit "are you sure you've dealed with runts like Jak before?". He anwsered "yes I used to try to kill an Elfboy myself". "Ok I trust you to Deal with them Gandorf" said Rayn. "I will" said Gandorf as he evily laughed with Rayn.

_this is one of the longest chapters I have written. SilverHorror is Gandorf The bad Guy in Link's games?_


	30. the Black Hawk,Ratchet from Veldin

_well here is chapter 30! hope you like it!!!!_

Jak could still feel Zelda's soft skin on his. It wasn't him but it was dark. he remembered that smell. sweat. Dark liked it Jak...He Liked Keria nothing could stop that. Jak and his team were at the Kras Base again. Jak just couldn't stop thinking about Keria, and for some reason Zelda probly because she's Pregnent with his child. Jak did happen to kick Dax's ass when they got home from the race. He Put him in a cage. and threw the cage around. Link helped just for fun. Jak seemed to still have interest in Zelda but it was Dark coming thou. Daxter was eventully let out. Jak's night went well unlike the night before. "man at least I won't have to raise that kid,Link will have to deal with that thing" thought Jak to himself. he was less worrred about it but thought "what if the kid finds out?". "well I have to expect Zelda to get fatter" said Jak Remembering what happens to Pregnent women. "They swell up" thought Jak to himself. "wait why am I even thinking about this?" Jak asked himself. "I should be thinking of a way to win alll of the races" said Jak Falling asleep still thinking about the kid. when he finnaly got to sleep he had what seemed like more than a dream. Jak was standing in the Naughyottsel without Daxter or anyone else. some strange guy showed up. this man was very evil looking was he even a man?. Jak sat down in a stool as the man sat in the one next to Jak. He had almost green skin,elf ears,and many charistics that Link had. He looked at Jak very evily and the Naughyottsel disappered Jak and this man where in a blank space. completly black. the mans eyes started to glow red then He spoke with a very,very deep voice. "Jak I have seen what you've done and you and your Decendents will suffer!!!!!!!!". Jak had felt a bit of uneasy. the man continued "this curse is an anceint Curse,that whoever is cursed by it will have uncontrolable power despite your 'dark' powers,it's called the curse of the Black hawk". Jak wanted to know what this ment so he asked "what Exactly does this curse do?. with those frighting eyes he looked staght into Jak's eyes and anwsred "it leaves a hawk marking down your back so in other words it's like a giant tatoo down your back,and the tail feathers are on your...well lets say what you would say 'ass' ". That made Jak laugh. "Ha man so your saying the middle of wings will be on my shoulder blade,the last half will be down my arm,and the tail feathers will be on my ass?". The man anwsred again with the evil eyes and anwsred "yes and your decendants will be cursed with it to. Jak remembered the vison he had where he saw Kayla whitch was his kid suposdly but he had second thoughts with this Zelda sitution. "Cursed with the Black Hawk you are!!!!!!!" shouted the man as he disapered and Jak woke up sweating. "man that was bad" said Jak as he put his hand to his forehead. he had forgoten about the curse of the Black Hawk. he had been more concerned with who this man was in his 'dream'. he forgot to check his back because he thought the curse was rubbish. Jak went back to sleep remembered that night about a night ago with Zelda. he fell asleep. when he woke up in the morning he smelled Pizza. "Pizza in the morning?" Jak asked himself as he got dressed after his shower. he walked into the kitchen when he saw Sly,Sonic,and Crash eating while Zelda cooked more pizza's for everyone else. Jak sat down in the last stool in front of Zelda. Zelda turned her head and rusumed cooking saying "Jak you want any?". Jak felt hungrey and anwsered "yeah sure Zelda". Jak had no real lover feelings for her. he had those type of feelings for Keria but not Zelda. Daxter whitch had fallin asleep near where Jak shook him around,was still asleep. Link was on the couch wacthing a show named "DreadZone" with Shadow and Tails. Jak finished his pizza and sat down to watch this 'Dreadzone'. Zelda was still sick she shouldn't have been cooking. She ran to the bathroom to throw up. Tails was fixated on the screen as Sonic,Crash,and Sly sat on the couch and joined them. this show was interesting. They put people in an arena and sent in a bunch of killer robots. a lot of fights died but one seemed good. They said his name was 'Ratchet' and he was a 'lombax from veldin'. he was of no intrest to Jak but Sonic seemed to like how he fought. the next race was today. after Dreadzone was over Jak talked to Link about the man in his dream. "from the way you've described him it's definintly Gandorf" anwsered Link sitting back in his chair. "Thanks Link" said Jak feeling like he knew more now. "you said he put a curse on you,what was the curse?" asked Link. Jak remembered and hesitated saying it but eventully said it "he said it was the curse of the Black Hawk". Link looked at him in disbelefe and said "Jak he tried to put that curse on me!". "he did!?" asked Jak. Link said "Yeah he did try never happen thou".

_this is a long chap!!!!!!!! about Ratchet he will be joining the team in about the 3rd story._


	31. hanging out,fighting,strange creature

_yet again here is chap 31! hope u like this!_

_in the Kras base..._Link checked Jaks back he had a Black Hawk that looked like some kind of tatoo. "Thats it alright" said Link as Zelda came walking out of the bathroom a bit pale. Jak putting his shirt back on said "ok this is bad". "Zelda are you ok?" asked Link looking a bit concerned. "Yes Link I am fine" said Zelda sitting down. Link explained the whole Black Hawk thing to Zelda and how it spreads to the cursed ones Decendents. "does that mean this baby will have it?" asked Zelda as Jak just listened to the two of them. Link said "yeah even if it was...conceived before Jak was cursed,what i don't understand is that Uncontrolable power the curse talks about". Jak had fallen asleep by this time. Tails sitting there the whole time said "I can't belive Jak got you pregnent Zelda,I just don't understand". Link looked at him and Explained this too "after Keria got kidnapped Jak's Darkside was un-satisfied so he well...you know and he some how took Jak's form instead of changing Charistics". Tails nodded understanding now. "I am going to go work on the cars Everyone!" said Tails seeming happier than a mement ago. the rest of the team besides Shadow had gone back to the kitchen table cheering Crash on as he ate a whole bottle of Musturd. Shadow was at the other corner of the room glaring at the Choas Emeralds that Sonic had put back in there after the last theft. Jak was still asleep. Zelda and Link decided to watch a movie. "Shut up guys!" shouted Link looking at the group in the kitchen that was cheering Crash on. "Screw you!!" said Daxter as they started to cheer again. The movie was a romantic movie. Crash collaped on the kitchen floor after eating all the mustard. Daxter and the rest of the team decided to go outside since Daxter,or Shadow didn't really like movies like that. Shadow went with them after staring at the emeralds for 20 mins or so. Crash was still on the floor. _outside..._Shadow was in deep thought about the situation with the curse. Sonic and Sly were bickring back and forth about what to do. "stop Flirting you two said Shadow seeing what Sonic would say. "Hey" shouted both of them at the same time,then looked at each other. "we should fight!" said Sly grining. "You don't have your cane Sly" said Shadow turning around to look at both of them. Sly took out a metal pole and said "I'll use this!". "ok i guess we'll fight then" said Shadow grining. Sonic,Shadow and Sly jumped at each other. Sly hit Sonic with a drop-hit with his metal pole,Shadow drop-kicked Sly into the ground,Sonic jumped up from his fall and hit Shadow with an air-kick as Sly hit Shadow with his metal-pole. Shadow Shouted "Choas Control!!!!!". he disappered as Sonic and Sly looked for him. "he could be anywhere Sly" said Sonic getting near Sly and kicked aly in the back of the head. Shadow Apperaed behind Sonic and struck him with his fist. it sent him into Sly. They were both knoucked out. Shadow had won. "didn't break a sweat" said Shadow as he sat down to teloport him,Sly,and Sonic back to the base without hurting them. Daxter was there the whole time and happened to have some green Eco he healed Sly and Sonic's wounds as Shadow shouted "Choas Control!!!!!!!" and teloported them back to the base. _back at the base..._Jak was woken up by the smash of Shadow,Sly, and Sonic on the floor. "Whats wrong with you!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Jak getting a bit angry. "Sorry Jak don't go Dark!". Jak looked at Daxter and closed his eyes as he said "don't worry Daxter I have something to tell you lets go outside". "ummmm...ok i guess" said Daxter stressed. Jak had a talk with Daxter nothing else. whitch was unusual for Jak. Sonic sturring asked Daxter as he walked in with Jak "Daxter what happen?". "He had a 'talk' with me" said Daxter. Sonic looked strangely at Daxter and said "werid i was out on the street fighting with Shadow and Sly". "I know i was there!" shouted Daxter. Crash awake now with mustard on his mouth said "HiBiGeebeweebe?" whitch means "did i win the bet?". he was a bit dazed of corse becuase he had just drank a whole bottle of Mustard. "Yeah you drank the whole bottle" said Sly waking up also a bit dazed from that hit with shadows fist. Jak calmed down had got up to get a drink. it was about 3:00PM "Pecker should be here in about half an hour" shouted Jak to everyone. everyone shouted in unison "ok!!!!". Thats when there was a sound outside. sounded like something landing on the roof without the normal sound of a HellCat Zoomer. Jak was looking up as the whole team looked and listened. there was a sound outside as there was a knock on the door. "look out Jak it's Zombies!!!" shouted Daxter. "Don't be rediculas" said Jak as the door opened. There was a shourt Grey Creature with some kind of gun. It had no hair and was the same height as Sonic and Shadow. Jak thought to himself "is this another Black alein solder?".

_I hope you liked this chap SilverHorror and others!!!!!_


	32. Cryptosporideom138 joins,strange guest

_here is chapter 32!!!!!!!!!! hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"uhhhhhhhh I'me looking for Jak" said the creature in a strange voice. He had some strange armor on. "ya got him" said Jak grining. Well I ain't big on humans but I heard that you got a Princess Pregnent and I came here to help you win all those races". Jak felt better about this guy...Thing... now after all he had seen some creepy Creatures. "yeah we have to get you a Ca...Jak was interupped by the alein "Use the cockpit of my saucer for the...cockpit". "whats your name?" asked Jak trying to get off the Saucer subject. "My name is Cryptosporidium-138 Crypto for shourt". "ok Crypto lets check out this 'saucer' of yours" said Jak looking at Daxter with a Joking grin. Crypto ran out the door as the whole team went out also. a big disk-shaped saucer landed a few mins later. "wow!!!" shouted Daxter as Crypto Exited the Cockpit. Tails found this interesting. what is it controlled by?" asked Tails interested now. Jak was a bit interested to althou. "it's basicly an engine with fuel rods stuff like that". Tails examining the saucers long legs said "Ok Crypto we could cut the Cockpit out of this saucer since your not used to the controls in vehicles here". "HEYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! WAIT!!!!!!!!!" shouted some voice behind Crypto. A small floating disk with an alein that looked a bit like Crypto. "I don't think you should do that" said the disk. "Guys this is HoloPox" said Crypto pointing to the disk. Tails asked HoloPox "whats wrong with it?". "If any part is removed it might like...nevermind thats not true,ok well I can't see why you couldn't do that" said HoloPox. "ok..." said Tails as he went in the base to get his tools and came back within mins. "Guys it's 3:20!" said Sly staring at the GoldenWatch he had stolen from some guy in the streets of paris a while ago. "so...?" asked Crypto. "The Race is in 10 mins!" said Sly. Tails Starting to cut the top somehow even managing getting to the top said "that means you won't be racing Crypto,becuase it would take to long to cut out the whole thing". "Damnit all!" said Crypto messing with his gun. "whats that?" asked Tails. The rest of the team besides Sonic was going inside cause it was so boring watching them mess around. _in the base..._"3:25" said Sly looking at his watch again. Jak resting had thought about being a dad too much. "5 mins!!!" shouted Sly. Jak had gone back outside to talk to Crypto. "So can i Join?" asked Crypto. Jak anwsered "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOU'LL JUST GET HURT LIKE SONIC,SHADOW, AND ZELDA!!!!!!!!!!!!. Jak's skin started changing color again. "what the hell!!!!!!" shouted Crypto as Jak grew Black Nails. Crash,Sly,Sonic,and Shadow Heard this and gathered the team to go help Crypto. Tails was scared hiding at the top of the saucer witch unluckly Crypto and DarkJak had jumped up there and knoucked him off. "Ow!" shouted Tails. Crypto Hit Jak with his Zap-O-Matic zapping Jak. The team Rushing out came to help. Link using the technic he had used before hit Jak with the other end of his sword. "Crypto if you hurt Jak...well lets say i'll kick your ass no matter how tiny i am!". Eventully they got Jak back to normal as the zoomer came landing near the saucer. Pecker jumped out with Spongebob following. "ok you guys Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrready?" asked pecker with an accent. Jak said "sure i think we're all ready i'me still a bit well...whats that word...tired i guess". "Ok lets GOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Shouted Pecker. _on the ride there..._Shadow was looking out the window looking at the passing ground. "Shad some of this stuff is happening but I know you like Amy". "What???????" said Shadow Blushing. "Don't worry Shadow you're secret's ok with me". "I have no secret!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Shadow. "Ok" said Sonic Grining getting up to join the clatter at the other side of the zoomer. Shadow didn't want to admit it but he did like Amy. When The Zoomer landed Shadow dashed off and Jumped into his car. Crypto had stayed behind with Tails and Zelda. Sly was surpriesed with how fast Shadow just moved because he had never seen him like that before. Link was surprised too. the whole team was surprised besides Sonic because he'd seen Shadow do that before. when Link got to his car he saw 2 familar faces in the cars on the other side of Mar's collisium. Gandorf and Eggman. they where on the same team whitch could be bad for him and Sonic. the countdown started. 3,2,1,GOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! shouted Pecker as Link pushed his foot on the pedal. At the end of the match Link won and Eggman died the most. _After team Mar went back to Kras Base..._"man we're 1 race closer to the next grand prix" shouted Daxter Excitedly. Crash Asked Daxter "Gibeepeewee?" whitch means where's the money from the bet we made. "Here" said Daxter giving him a precursor orb instead of money since there worth more. "OOOOOOOOOO!!!!" shouted Crash running off to do who knows what. Zelda Was luckily fine now not throwring up anymore. Jak was wondering what Keria might be doing. "she can't be in much more dispair than me,but i can't help but think that I love her more than anyone else" thought Jak to himself struggling to understand whats happening to him. Jak fell asleep in his chair after a while. Thats when somthing broke down the door. It looked like a kid but why would and how could a kid bust down a Steel door. Jak got up to fight as everyone else prepared. "you have any food?" asked the boy. Daxter anwsered getting on Jak's shoulder "Yes but you'll have to fight for it!!!!". Jak looked at Daxter but thought thease kids would be easy to beat. "Ok Bring it on,but lets take it outside" said the black haired kid. when they got outside The fight Started. The black haired kid litterly flew at Sonic. the otther one with almost white hair attacked. The whole team fought them. The black haired kid kicked Sonic into the air. Sonic went flying up at an amazeing speed. little did they know that Sonic had stolen the emeralds and was gonna use them. the emeeralds fused with Sonic's body and he changed to yellow in mid air. the black haired kid was shoucked but came fly at Sonic again. Sonic reversed it and threw him even higher. _down on the ground..._everyone was assiting Shadow with the almost white haired kid. Zelda lucily was safe inside. The kid was so fast that he grabed Link's sword in mid-air and threw him into the wall at an amazing speed. he made a dent in the wall. "What are thease kids?" Jak asked himself as he wiped blood off his mouth.

_do u know who it is SilverHorror? well find out in the next chapter of Race Team Mar!!!!_


	33. The loss,New Love

_thease 2 peopel will join in the 2nd story_

after the fight they introduced themselves as Goten and Trunks,left back to there home and Race Team Mar went in to go to bed. Jak was thinking again as he remembered what the date was. "today was Dec. 1 so Christmas is coming soon" thought Jak to himself falling asleep. _In the Morning Dec 2nd..._Pecker was explaining the whole Holiday thing for the show to the whole team as Jak came in. Pecker saw Jak and said "hey Jak the second deathmatch is happening in Fossil Fuel whitch is at Von-clutch's Motarworld. in the Zoomer everyone but Crash were quiet and Crash was playing with the precursor orb he had won from the bet. Crypto wasn't able to race because he and tails were back at the base almost done cutting out the cockpit of Crypto's saucer. When they got to Fossil Fuel Jak had got in his car with Daxter as Daxter was making Sex jokes again. "Stop Ass" said Daxter feeling that curse along with the Dark Eco in his body. "ok then don't get your Penus in Zelda" said Daxter continueing the jokes. "DAXTER!!" shouted Jak as the countdown ended. Jak didn't even notice he got hit by bullets as Daxter Shouted "AHHHHHHHHHH OHHHH AHHHH!!". The bullet had hit Jak's Left arm,causing the car to stop. "Jak!!" shouted Daxter as he jumped down to take care of Jak quick. after making sure Jak wasn't bleeding anymore he relised that Jak was unconcisous and the Green eco metor on the car was low. "one more bullet and we could..." said Daxter as Eggman shot the last bullet into Jak's Car. Sly saw this and was almost Crying "Jak!!" shouted Sly. at the end of the match Team Rayn had won. Crash asked Sly when he joined the group "Wehaho?" whitch means "we Have to make sure Jak isn't Dead!!". thats when they saw Jak walking out of the fire with Daxter in his arms,with a few cuts and burns. "Jak,Daxter!!" shouted Sonic running over to Jak as the group followed. "We have to win the next race it's a Grand Prix Qulifier" Said Jak whitch seemed focused on the races now after that little release. "Ok Jak Ok" said Sly happy enough that this crash didn't kill him. when they got back Zelda ran into Jak's arms and Kissed him. she put her body agaisn't his. "I'me glad your ok" said Zelda. "why did...?". Zelda put her finger on his lip. She kissed him again not just a normal kiss but Making out kiss. Daxter was knoucked unconcisous and lucily Link had been in the zoomer because Jak and Zelda Ran inside in a hurried pace. Sly was surprised so he said "I can't beleve that there probly going to have Sex again". "What?" asked Link getting his sword out of the zoomer. "Nothing Link" said Sonic anwsering for Sly.

_what do you think? well i hope you liked this chapter!!_


	34. Team Issues

_sorry it took so long i had writers block! so here it is! chapter 34!_

"Did anyone notice that Jak's arm didn't have the bullet hole anymore?" asked Shadow to the team. Sly anwsered "yeah in did,thats kind of strange". Link heard what they were talking about and asked something "where is Jak and Zelda?". Sonic wasn't feeling at his best to to the stress as of the late events and told Link "Shut the hell up!".

Link turned his head to look at Sonic and replied "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?". Sonic said "you heard me!". This is quite unusual for Sonic because he is usualy a good hearted Hedgehog. "I AM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS HOTHEAD!!!".

Shadow held back Sonic as Sly talked some sence into the both of them. "Don't you relise that we need to be a team in this struggle!". Sonic stoped trying to get out and said "Sly is right Link,so now i am gonna say that Jak is making love to Zelda". Link stoped fighting too as he looked even more mad.

Jak came out of his room (luckily dressed) with Zelda Behind him. Jak asked "whats with Link?". Sly anwsered with "he's a little upset because of you and Zelda. Daxter is waking up now. " Man it feels like I got some big boobs thrown at my head". Link stoped trying to fight and was grining. The whole team even Shadow was Laughing at what he said. "what?,thats what it feels like!". Jak shook hands with Link and said "i hope your not still mad". Link said "nah but if you go fooling around with her after the baby is born I am gonna kick your ass". Jak grined at this and kissed Zelda again.

_sorry it was so short but i am getting used to typing my stories in paragraphs! Hope you like!_


End file.
